Los Pecados Capitales
by Malu-san
Summary: Pecados capitales que cometieron ellos dos. Una manera distinta de ver los pecados capitales. MadaZetsu. Yaoi.


Este es un fanfic MadaZetsu. Amo las parejas crack =3 como el AnkoKurenai (?)

**Advertencia: Yuri (muy leve insinuación), Spoilers (?).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ya que si fuera mío, Sasuke estaría muerto (?)**

**

* * *

**

**Avaricia**

Kabuto diseño una excelente estrategia, ahora, con células de Orochimaru en su cuerpo y habiendo superado sus técnicas, le había propuesto a Madara una alianza, para así poder destruir a Konoha.

Pero sabía que Madara no aceptaría tan fácilmente, así que diseño ese tan especial ataúd. Con lo que Madara no pudo negarse a la alianza. Kabuto pedía a Zetsu para realizar alguna pruebas y volverlo fuerte.

Pero Madara se negó, por lo menos un buen tiempo.

Así que si Madara tenía a Zetsu, pensó Kabuto, él podía tener a Sasuke. Cosa en la que estaba equivocado, por que Madara tampoco planeaba dárselo.

Tenía a Zetsu, tenía a Sasuke, tenía a Akatsuki revivido y tenía poder._ ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

O sí, al Kyuubi.

**Soberbia**

Madara lograba desquiciar algunas veces a Pein, quien muchas veces se preguntaba que no seria tan mala idea irse de Akatsuki y hacer una nueva vida. Pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando Madara amenazo con matarlos.

-Soy el mejor, por que soy el líder… -Tarareaba Madara en una actitud muy parecida a la que tendría Tobi.

-Es a mí a quien reconocen como líder, Madara -Le aclaro Pein con orgullo.

-Si, pero yo soy el mejor porque soy el autentico y porque todo el mundo me da por muerto cuando en realidad no lo estoy.

-Da igual, yo tengo a Konan. -Murmuro Pein queriendo resaltar la soledad en la que se encontraba Madara.

-Pues yo tengo a Zetsu.

_Eh… Rebobina… ¿Qué?_

¿Desde cuando Zetsu se había convertido en algo más que una pieza de ese gran rompecabezas? Joder, un Uchiha no tiene sentimientos, no tiene corazón, ni piedad, ni nada.

Menuda mierda.

-¿Zetsu? -Pregunto Pein asombrado mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Si, y de seguro, él es más fiel que Konan -volvió a tararear Madara mientras se iba- Soy el mejor -escucho Pein el tarareo de Madara, cada vez más lejos.

Pein meditó un momento en silencio.

_Orgulloso de su poder. Orgulloso de su amante. Orgulloso de su clan._

_Soberbio, Madara, soberbio._

**Lujuria**

Madara estaba estresado, Kabuto podría traicionarlo en cualquier momento, era discípulo de Orochimaru después de todo, quien sabe cuantas cosas albergaba en su retorcida mente. Además aún no había conseguido a ninguno de los dos últimos Jinchuurikis.

-Zetsu escucho como la puerta de la oficina del líder se cerraba de un portazo Madara-sama… -Murmuro tratando de acercarse.

Pero su parte negra no se movió- Si vamos, nos puede matar o peor aún, violar -Zetsu blanco miro incrédulo a su parte negra.

-Estás paranoico.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso con Deidara cuando interrumpió a Sasori? Zetsu blanco medito un momento ¿Y cuando nos perdimos en Konoha, por culpa tuya, y vimos a aquella chica rubia con aquella otra de cabello rosa?

-Cierto… esa vez casi nos atrapan. Pero que les halla pasado a ellos no tiene nada que ver con que nos pase a nosotros. -Zetsu negro suspiro

-A nosotros con mayor razón. Madara es un pervertido. Pero bueno, nunca sigues mis consejos, así que ve. Yo no te detengo. -Zetsu blanco sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina. Antes de que tocara, Madara abría la puerta.

-Zetsu… -dijo en un susurro mientras una sonrisa pervertida surcaba su rostro. Pero Zetsu no podía notarlo debido a la máscara. Madara se acerco lentamente a Zetsu, mientras se levantaba la máscara.

-Madara-sama, iba a ir a buscarlo ahora… lo notamos estresado. -Dijo Zetsu blanco.

-Por mí que se muera. -Susurro Zetsu negro, pero Madara solo alcanzo a escuchar a su parte blanca.

-¿Estresado?... Es cierto. Un masaje me relajaría bastante. -Zetsu se vio acorralado por Madara.

-M… ¿Madara-sama? -Tartamudeo a la vez que Madara se acercaba y lo besaba Yo te advertí Le recordó mentalmente su parte negra. Mientras Zetsu blanco dudo un momento antes de dejarse llevar.

Madara se deshizo de la capa de Zetsu mientras continuaba besándolo y empezaba a meter su mano por dentro de los pantalones del bicolor, mientras éste se separaba para gemir levemente. Sin duda eso sería mejor que un masaje.

_Aunque Zetsu se levantaría con un gran dolor de trasero._

**Ira**

Tareas de Madara Uchiha:

-Hacer enojar a Deidara.

-¡Joder, Tobi, déjame en paz! ¡Un!

Hecho.

-Hacer enloquecer a Sasuke.

-¡Es mentira todo lo que dices! ¡Mentira! ¡Itachi era malo!

Hecho.

-Hacer rabiar al chico Kyuubi.

-¡Tú! ¡Dime donde esta Sasuke!

Hecho.

-Evitar que Kabuto experimente con Zetsu.

-¿Qué me asegura de que no me traicionaras?

-¡Ju, ju! Yo no sería tan tonto como para poner en riesgo mi vida de esa manera.

-Bien.

-Solo debes de darme a Zetsu. Lo volveré más fuerte y tendrás un ejército invencible junto con las demás marionetas.

-¿Darte a Zetsu? ¡Nunca!

-Vamos, Madara. ¿No quieres poder? Sólo imagina a un millón de Zetsu a tu alrededor.

_ -Orgia_ -pensó Madara a punto de tener una hemorragia. Bien disimulada gracias a su máscara.

En proceso.

**Gula**

Madara y Zetsu se hallaban en la sala de reuniones- No sé, Zetsu, creo que deberías moderar tu manera de alimentarte. -Le aconsejo Madara al bicolor.

-¿Hm? -Pregunto Zetsu con una pierna aun en su boca- ¿Por qué? -Espetó enojado su parte negra.

-Porque… -Dijo Madara quitándole la pierna de la boca y sosteniéndola- estas comiendo en exceso y puede hacerte daño. No quiero que te enfermes.

-Pero, Madara-sama… -Murmuro Zetsu colocando unos ojos enternecedores, Madara se ablando ante ese gesto aunque no llego a notarse.

-Está bien, pero si te enfermas, no digas que no te advertí. -Le aclaro Madara mientras le devolvía la pierna, aunque Zetsu negro no tenía suficiente, su postre estaba compuesto por 3 cuerpos más.

Madara suspiro. Zetsu siempre despertaba con hambre después de cuando ellos habían estado juntos. Tendría que conseguir más victimas. _Era eso o quedarse sin sus noches de sexo._

**Envidia**

Zetsu se recostó boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, no sabía como explicar lo que sentía en ese momento.

¿Celos? Tal vez.

_Eres realmente tonto por pensar en esas cosas._ Le había dicho su parte negra alguna vez, pero al ver que aún así no dejaba de pensar en ello, había dejado de brindarle sus tan valiosos consejos.

Zetsu no podía evitarlo, desde que Madara se había unido a la organización como Tobi, a pesar de que fastidiaba a medio mundo con su frase de: "Soy un buen chico", a él le daba gracia esa faceta infantil de Madara.

Lo que no le había hecho tanta gracia es que Tobi siempre anduviera revoloteando alrededor de Deidara y es que, como él se parecía tanto a una chica, a Madara le llamaba la atención. No, era más que eso, a Madara le atraía Deidara.

Y por si eso fuera poco, también se encargaba de 'cuidar' al otro Uchiha. A pesar de que Itachi lo mandaba al diablo cada vez que él se acercaba. Cosas de familia, decía Madara.

Ya, la familia no acosa a la familia. Aunque de cierta manera compadecía a Uchiha Itachi. Su hermano acosándolo para intentar matarlo y su tatarabuelo* acosándolo sexualmente.

Suspiro y se hundió en la almohada. A pesar de que Deidara y el Uchiha menor sufrían por los acosos de Madara, aún así tenía celos, envidia de su suerte ya que él era considerado como un fenómeno.

Lo que no sabía es que Madara también tenía celos de que Kisame pudiera estar con Zetsu y con lo paranoico que era, tenía vigilado a todo Akatsuki para que no se acercaran a Zetsu.

_Los Uchiha son posesivos. Nadie toca su propiedad._

**Pereza**

-¿Madara-sama? -Llamó Zetsu apareciendo del árbol en el que estaba sentado Madara.

-¿Hum? -Contesto indiferente. Había estado ahí un buen tiempo, después de haberle explicado la verdad a Sasuke sobre Itachi.

-El grupo Taka seguirá sus ordenes, debe aprovecharlo, Madara-sama.

-Ahh… -suspiro Madara- no me importa realmente, diles que busquen al Jinchuuriki de 8 colas o al Kyuubi si pueden. Cosa que dudo mucho, pero en fin.

-Pero, Madara-sama… la destrucción de Konoha…

-Eso puede esperar, además si lo hago ahora, se vendrá encima la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, habrá muertes, tragedias y realmente no tengo ánimos para eso en este momento. -Dijo Madara recostándose por completo en el árbol mientras observaba a Zetsu- Acércate -susurro.

-¿Si, Madara-sama? -Antes de que Zetsu pudiera reaccionar, Madara había posado sus labios sobre él en un casto beso. Algo muy raro proviniendo de Madara. Su parte blanca se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Ve y dile a Sasuke que capture al Jinchuuriki, yo te espero aquí -Zetsu asintió aun anonadado y desapareció ocultándose en el árbol.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Grito alterada su parte negra, una vez que se hallaban lejos y así no ser escuchados.

-Cálmate, Madara-sama… -La parte blanca se vio interrumpida

-Madara-sama, Madara-sama, lame botas, ese viejo es además de pervertido un perezoso. ¿Qué tendría de malo un poco de sangre durante la guerra Ninja? Tendríamos comida.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en comida, aunque sea un momento.

-Prefiero pensar en sangre que en el viejo pervertido de 'Madara-sama' -Fueron discutiendo durante el camino hasta llegar donde Taka con tres cosas claras:

_Madara era un viejo, perezoso, pervertido, ansioso de poder y que debería estar muerto._

_Zetsu blanco amaba a Madara a pesar de ello._

_Zetsu negro era como un hermano sobre protector para su parte blanca._

_

* * *

_

1 = No sé realmente si Madara es el tatarabuelo de Itachi. Pero de que Madara está viejo, está viejo.

¿Reviews, tomates, dangos owo?


End file.
